


(Shay个人向）告别信

by GingerAndGinger



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 06:50:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17239451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GingerAndGinger/pseuds/GingerAndGinger
Summary: Shay的一封告别信。





	(Shay个人向）告别信

**Author's Note:**

> 配对：无  
> 分级：G  
> 警告：私设有，OOC有

My dearest George and Lydia：

 

当你们读到这行字的时候，我已经消失在了这片陆地上。不要为我悲伤甚至哭泣，因为这一天迟早是要来到的。在此我请求你们原谅一位行将就木的老人的自私，让他独自走向生命的终点。

我知道你们一直想了解我的过去，而我曾对你们提起的不过寥寥几句。我一直认为那些对以前的你们已经足够。如今已到了分离的时刻，也该解答你们心中一直以来的谜团了。

 

我出生时便失去了母亲，父亲连年在海面上劳碌奔波，只有婶婶在纽约狭窄肮脏的小屋里把我抚养长大。没有父母的管束，我自然成了纽约市井寻衅滋事的好手。

那时的纽约市井和现在并没有多大的不同，小孩子们吵吵闹闹，追逐打架。我每天灰头土脸地回家，自然少不了挨一顿骂。我早已记不清当时是怎么认识的Liam，那段模模糊糊的时光仿佛是另一个世界的回音，可见却又不可及。他大我五岁，当然这并没有对我们玩到一起造成任何障碍。我们日日上蹿下跳，在街头巷尾惹事生非。

与此同时，我无时无刻不在期待着父亲每一次的归来。海上总有无数新奇的东西，对幼年的我而言，大海意味着冒险和刺激，还有绚烂无比的宝藏。抱着对那片开阔的未知领域的向往，我渐渐习惯了每日在码头上看着那些劳工把货物搬上搬下，几只猫崽追追打打争抢一条因为过小而被渔夫丢弃在水沟里的鱼，大舌头的醉汉摇摇晃晃地和一脸嫌恶的商人谈着生意。有时候和Liam比赛跑步送信，能赚到几块糖，那已经是当时我们平淡单调生活中最大的乐趣了。

 

终于在八岁的时候，我开始追随父亲的脚步，跟着他一起出海。

海上的生活多了些疲劳，少了些市井的吵闹。告别了Liam和街头巷尾的小伙伴们，我的生活中少了同龄的朋友，多了经验丰富的长辈。哦，还有剑术和枪法的训练。父亲说过我是个充满天赋的学生，我也没有辜负他的期望。

说来好笑，在我知道自己已经做好对应这个险恶世界的准备之前，我实际上已经做好了准备。海盗们的偷袭最终以失败告终，我的刀刃沾染上海盗们的鲜血，炮火中我拯救了父亲的船和那些心有余悸的船员，他们纷纷过来捶着我的胸口表示祝贺——老天，那可真疼了我好几天。

 

我还没有意识到的另一件事是，船上是我曲折命运的真正起步点。十六岁那年的一场风暴摧毁了父亲的船，夺走了他和其他许多船员的生命。

我不得不孤身一人狼狈地回到纽约，婶婶却早已搬走，杳无音讯。在尚且还算熟悉的街巷里我失去了所有的依靠，不得不独自一人晃荡在纽约的港口勉勉强强地给自己找活干维持生计；一旦赚到钱就去酒馆痛饮几杯，醉醺醺地和别人干架，在巷口烂醉如泥，一觉睡到中午。

该来的总是会来的，终于在深夜的后巷里，我被几个面目狰狞的打手团团围住，也许技巧和敏捷上我占优势，但他们人数太多，我再怎么反抗也没逃过被放倒在地上的命运。那时候，你们猜怎么着，Liam宛若一位救世主般突然降临在我面前。他迅速地解决了那几个不知天高地厚的小子，快到我完全没能看清。被狠揍了一顿的我昏了过去。好吧，也许酒精也占很大一部分原因。总之最后是他把不省人事的我扛回了他的住所，替我清理了一番。直到第二天下午我悠悠转醒，才意识到我所面对的那个已经不是往日的Liam。他已然成为了一个战士，是的，正如你们所想的那样，一名刺客。

 

Liam的再次出现给我的生活带来了天翻地覆的改变。我开始跟着他学习那些爬墙和潜行的技术，尽管当时我只觉得这些在以后会对我的小偷小摸更加方便罢了。

但他所教给我的并不止这些，Liam变得和以前判若两人。他告诉我应该秉持正义，帮助那些处于弱势的人们。我却还是当年那个不知天高地厚的莽撞小子，并不认同他所说的话就完全正确，觉得他所坚持的“正义”实际上是对一部分人的不公。

谁没有年少叛逆的时候呢？那时我还是个见识短浅的孩子，天真地以为海上生活和纽约的街市就是世界上的一切。

 

直到我也加入了刺客组织。

 

Liam，Hope，Kesegowaase，他们都是我在刺客团体中可敬的导师。但话又说回来，我的生活并没有因加入刺客的群体而发生任何改变。我还是像在以前的日子里一样奔走在街头巷尾。有时候空闲下来，在屋顶上远眺港口的船舶和人流时，那些海上的少年时光又会闯回我的脑袋里，在那里长久地徘徊不去。

甲板上的生活是那样引人向往啊。我恍惚记得和Liam开过一个玩笑，如果以后我能再拥有一艘属于自己的船，我一定会驾着船，拉上Liam去到一个无人岛，在那里探险，喝酒，谈天说地；抛开一切美洲大陆上的烦恼和纷争，过着真正自由的生活。

不过我也知道Liam绝不会容忍这种“散漫”的生活的。他胸怀大志，试图拯救人民于圣殿骑士的水深火热之中。我则觉得人人都可以选择自己的生活方式，管他自由还是秩序，快活就完事了。

Liam不容忍这世界上有着和刺客组织信条所违背的事物，几乎所有其他北美大陆上的刺客也都是这样。但我这个不服约束的人从“万物皆虚，万事皆允”中所读到的则和他们又截然不同。

照这么算来，我很早就走上了质疑信条的道路，只是当时我的知识和见闻还无法达到某个能看破真相的程度。不过我的“动摇”足够身边的导师和战友们对我有所防备了。

 

我也的确好景不长。

 

不得不提起授爵骑士那个讨厌的法国人，即使我们同为一船之长，他并没能给我留下一丝一毫的好感。自认识以来我们就时常为鸡毛蒜皮的事情而公开吵架，斗殴。他仗着自己年长，在刺客组织里的地位比我高，各种事情上都压我一头——而所有人都觉得这理所应当。他粗鲁、毫无礼貌、自我感觉良好，在我拥有Morrigan的头几个小时就开始嘲讽她是“一点波浪就能掀翻的小破船”。总而言之，非常不讨人喜欢。

有时候我会想，如果不是他的某些言论激怒了当时的我，是不是我就会选择其他的选项；如果不是他开了那悬崖上的一枪，我是不是就会被重新接纳，或是直接被处决，那么也许刺客组织还能够维存更长的时间。但那些也只能存在于我的想象里了。

 

在那段短暂的与刺客同僚相处的日子里，我开始对先行者有了初步的接触和了解。在刺杀了当时的几位圣殿骑士之后，刺客们成功夺得了先行者之盒和伏尼契手稿。然而刺客组织里的所有人对先行者和神器都是一知半解，正因如此，我们在不为人知的时候犯下了极其糟糕而可怕的错误。

我永远无法忘记里斯本的那场大地震。无知和鲁莽造成了一整座城市的毁灭。先前在海地发生过同样的事，我本应警觉，整个刺客组织都应警觉，但我们没有。成千上万的人被夺去性命，城市化作了废墟。

往后的很多年里我都屡屡会在梦中反复经历那时生灵涂炭的场面，无数人在我眼前一次又一次地死去，而我这个罪魁祸首，无力改变已经发生的任何事，我无法拯救他们其中的任何一个。

带着痛苦和一身伤痕，我回到了美洲大陆。在刺客们的漠不关心面前这些又转化成了一腔怒火。我闯进Achilles的房间，愤怒地质问他为什么明知后果，依旧让我去里斯本寻找神器，指控他通过我的手杀害了无数无辜的生命。但并没有人相信一个人靠一己之力就可以引发一场地震。Liam也反驳我的观点，劝说我放弃我所发现的真相。

我的确是被冲昏了头，闯进Achilles的房间偷走手稿，不幸地被抓了个现行。那一瞬间整个刺客组织运作起来，在风雪中寻觅我的踪迹。我被逼到了悬崖边缘，身后是昔日战友的围追堵截。

Liam和Hope希望我放下手稿，乖乖回去请求Achilles的原谅。然而我已经下定决心不让Achilles做出同样的错误举动。僵持之下授爵骑士迫不及待地开了枪，我想他早就希望处置这样一个鲁莽无知的叛徒了。我掉下悬崖，却没如他们所想的那样淹没在冰冷的海水里。有人拯救了我，给了我重生的机会。

 

再次醒来我已经身处纽约，Finnegan夫妇照料着我。从悬崖上掉下去可不是什么好滋味，浑身上下大大小小的伤痕让我在昏迷中度过了一个星期。我依旧在做噩梦，只不过这回是在废墟中逃亡，身后追着无数昔日的同僚。

恢复花了更长的时间，我也想了很多。实际上刺客组织从未真正地接纳和认同过我，在偷手稿的半路我就被盯上了，但当时我一心想着阻止Achilles，并没有觉察那些露出的端倪。

他们的反应太过迅速，几乎是在我逃出房子的同时授爵骑士就开始用迫击炮向陆地上轰——也足以看出他真的很讨厌我。

救我的人是Colonel George Monro，一位圣殿骑士。不得不说这场景有点讽刺，昔日的组织抛弃了我，拯救我于危难之中的却是以往的敌对势力。

 

Colonel Monro是个善良的人，他让我意识到，刺客和圣殿并非单一的正义或邪恶的代表。他是个可敬的长辈和导师，对我的指引使我迈出了人生中最重要的一步。

与此同时我还认识了Gist，这个对于Morrigan不可或缺的男人。他是个好大副，即使一开始他是被派来监视我的行为的，仍然不能阻止我们成为一生的挚友。Gist对Morrigan的爱护不比我少多少，就是在他的帮助下，我才从刺客们的手里夺回了Morrigan。我们两个对于那片海洋都怀着一片深情，这是他与Liam的不同之处。

……对不起，这么多年后我还在试图把Liam和Gist作比较。

 

能在刺客和圣殿中间的模糊地带待的时间并不长久，也许是被Colonel Monro的言辞所说服，我开始帮着圣殿骑士们对付刺客。

当时整个刺客组织的所作所为已经越过了边界，无数无辜的人们受到牵连。现在回想，圣殿何尝又不是如此？两方势力的斗争总是在让毫不知情的普通市民遭殃。但刺客们的盲目自大最终让我投向了圣殿一方。世界已经混乱够久了，人们需要的是结束战争，缔造一个有着合理秩序的世界。

转变的道路上总是有人要付出代价。我亲手杀害了昔日的好友和导师，也杀害了组织中素未谋面的那些人。我希望在我的努力下这世界可以有一些改变，与此同时沉重的现实也在告诉我，我必须为我的鲁莽付出代价。

是的，如你们所想，Liam杀害了Colonel Monro。昔日的好友夺走了眼前恩人的性命，这令我的痛苦更加郁结在心中。

伴随着的还有被偷的手稿。我几乎是发了疯一样把自己埋进那些古老的文献当中，研究一切有关于先行者和神器的记录。每次都是累到不行才趴在桌上睡过去，稍有一点清醒就爬起来继续疯狂地查阅那些古本和书卷。我知道这并不能改变任何现状，但除此之外我也无法为逝者们做得更多。

 

我最终还是加入了圣殿的一方。殖民地最高大师Haytham Kenway主持了我的入会仪式。Haytham，怎么说呢，是个很有趣的人。也许这个形容会被他嗤之以鼻，但我觉得有理有据。某种程度上我们很相似：都对先行者以及神器有着浓厚的兴趣；都属于怀疑论者；都有着高超的格斗技巧；还有，都和刺客有着不小的渊源。

他委任我继续追踪手稿和神器的下落，这自不必多说。

和Haytham合作是很棒的体验，他的剑术是我见过最干净利落的。他有头脑，谋略和战斗力双全。紧接着不久，我们联手杀掉了Adewale，昔日Captain Edward Kenway的大副兼得力助手。我不知道他在杀害自己父亲昔日好友的时候在想什么。但圣殿和刺客的斗争就是这样，再多的人情世故在阵营的对立面前都不堪一击。

 

许多圣殿内部的人都觉得Haytham冷酷无情，某种程度上也确实如此：他就是那种会在杀人灭口时故意溅自己下属一脸血的人。无关紧要的人在他心中不值毫厘，但在他心中占有地位的人，他们的价值比Haytham本人所理解的更加重要。

不过少有人享有这等殊荣就是了。

暂且还是说回我自己吧。不久之后Hope的性命也断送在了我手里。她恨我背叛了组织，试图用惯用的毒置我于死地。而我为了自己的性命，不得不杀了她来取得解药。

如果你要问我杀害过去同伴的感受，我只能回答很不好受。即便我心底清楚我已经站立在了他们的对立面，即便我知道他们的所作所为一直在残害无辜的群众，面对他们的时候，以前的时光还是止不住地会浮现在眼前。

渐渐地这成为了一种梦魇。一切都令我无比绝望。他们一再出现在我的梦里，在火海中追赶我，控诉我犯下的所有罪行。

 

即便我再讨厌他，授爵骑士的死亡也没能带给我一丝一毫的解脱感。更不用说我们中了计谋，手稿被Liam带走，先行者之盒不知所踪。

我和Haytham带着人马一路追到了北极的冰川。那是先行者之盒投影出来的另一个地点，可以肯定刺客组织有备而来。Haytham确实是一位值得信赖的好战友，我们两人一路杀进了神殿的最深处。看见Liam和Achilles正在神器前讨论着什么的时候，我承认我迟疑了。

两人的对话中我听到Achilles最终还是认同了我的看法。当然他并不愿意承认，而是在看见我出现在Haytham身后的那时将矛头对准了我叛变一事。

 

终于在五年之后，我再次和Liam面对面对质，亲耳听见他谴责我背叛了刺客组织，昔日的战友，和他自己。

我们的争执中Liam碰掉了神器，又是一场大地震。Haytham去追Achilles，并试图根除刺客组织的最高导师，而我去追回Liam身上的手稿。

问题最终还是摆在了面前：我不得不杀掉Liam，我幼时的伙伴，过去最好的战友。即便我一直在努力避免，我们还是走到了把枪口对准对方的一刻。

我仍记得追赶途中他是多么激愤地质问是否是我杀了Hope。

结果我们双双从破碎的冰崖上跌落，Liam受了重伤奄奄一息，而我幸免于难。Liam争辩是我运气好，我则说我的运气操之在我。对话是当年一模一样的对话，只是我们都不再是当年那两个懵懂的小子。

死前的最后一刻Liam妥协了。我为他戴好兜帽，拿起沉甸甸的手稿，只觉得自己身体里有一部分如今彻底变得支离破碎。

原谅我，孩子们，有些事情时至今日回忆起来仍然十分痛苦。我暂时地赢得了这场战役，却也抹杀了我的过去，我所存在过的证明和成长的痕迹。以后的每一个人都知道我从刺客组织叛变到了圣殿一方，但大多数人都不会关心我真正所经历的，所感受的。对他们来讲我只是个变节者，叛徒；我所知的，我要告诉你们的，是我遵循了自己的内心，属于我自己的信条。

 

当我和Liam争斗时，Haytham一路追杀着Achilles到了Morrigan面前。也许是带着一点内心的歉疚，我阻止了他杀死Achilles——很久以后被证明是我人生中犯下的另一个巨大错误。我希望Achilles能把神殿的信息带回刺客组织，好让人们放弃对世界的破坏，阻止更多无辜者的鲜血洒满大地。Haytham的冷酷又显现出来了：他打断了Achilles的一条腿。

先行者之盒仍然不知所踪。北极光下，Haytham倚在船尾向我下达了寻找盒子的命令。即使我们心知肚明我穷尽一生可能都无法寻找到它的踪迹，他提出了，我答应了。

 

不久后我领着Morrigan启航，身边是一群完全陌生的水手，和一个新的大副——Gist要留在殖民地帮助剿灭刺客组织。我选择了悄无声息地启航，只有他和Haytham来送了行。

在外漂泊的十多年里，我和Haytham保持着不稳定的书信往来。不知何时我们的关系就远超过了普通上司和下属的关系。寻找先行者之盒只是个表面上的说辞，我不敢妄自揣测他把我差遣出美洲大陆的原因。不论是为了保护我在大清洗中幸免于难——圣殿里看不惯我的人不少；还是试图让我远离权力中心；又或者是试图给我一个逃离圣殿与刺客纷争的借口。

十多年的追踪改变了许多。事实上我们都变得不再执迷于先行者和神器，我有了其他的目标，而Haytham，不知怎的，在最初的问题上变得无比消极。

我在法国夺走盒子之后并没有立刻返航。已经有人打开了变革的火药库，而我在暗中必须助推一把。

 

1779年我回到美洲大陆，这里的硝烟气息不比在法国的少。这时我意识到一场世界范围的revolution正在临近。纽约的面目已经截然不同。

我走进那家小酒馆时Haytham只是平静地看了我一眼，什么都没说。盒子本身对我们两个都已经不再重要，先行者和神器太过飘渺，与之相比，眼前的战争和变革才是要紧大事。

因此我回来了，面对一个全新的也是动荡的纽约。

圣殿内部早就认定了我的死亡。而Haytham隐瞒了和我保持通信的事实。Gist早在一场战斗中去世，圣殿骑士的大团长成为了整个城市中我唯一能信任的人。

他问我是否想在纽约住下来。我答应了。

 

我暗中在纽约参与着圣殿的一部分事务。但同时也看出圣殿已是强弩之末。Achilles带出的新弟子，那个莫霍克男孩，带领着刺客们走上了重新崛起的道路。

也是在那时我遇见了你们，George，和我小时候一样活泼好动，整日爬东跑西；Lydia作为姐姐，也并没有比George好上多少。我讶异于你们两个孤儿的生存能力，不仅是在纽约的街头巷尾存活了下来，且能在孩子群中叱咤风云。总让我想起我当年。

再往后就是你们都知道的事情了。那场瘟疫后我收养了你们；那时的纽约并不是什么好的教育孩子的地方，周遭的环境太过凶险，我又有圣殿的事务在身。但我不得不暂时留在这里，只在心中考虑离开的计划。

整个战局并没有给我太多时间。Haytham的儿子，Connor，或者是叫Ratonhnhaké:ton，在乔治堡找上了他。Haytham早就料到了自己的死亡。他心底看得比谁都清楚。他把护身符交给了Charles Lee，日记本则托付给我。他说，我是个不再存在于这世上的人，更适合把这个本该不存在的日记本交给他的儿子。

Connor也是个很优秀的刺客，Achilles把他教导得很好。

 

交还了日记本后，也是时候结束在美洲的生活了。

我带着你们回到了爱尔兰，这是我祖辈生活的地方，也是我那十几年漂泊生活的一个小小避风港。昔日的生活早已离我远去，我见过了太多纷争，硝烟和战火，平静的生活对我弥足珍贵。

我很欣慰地看见你们两个的成长。我心底清楚你们生来就注定要与其他人不同，因此给了你们我所能提供的最好的训练。我知道我必须指引你们，教导你们遵从自己的内心，追随你们最初的信仰。

如今我的身体每况愈下，而你们已经成长，是到了让你们出去独当一面的时候了。我的袖剑和气步枪交给你们，选择一样走上属于自己的道路吧。不论是圣殿还是刺客，又或者你们打算走属于自己的路，甚至你们打算大隐于世，我都会无条件地支持你们。

只要你们遵循了自己内心的信条。

答应我不要试图寻找我的下落，请让一位伤痕累累的老人独自走向他人生的终点。

再见，George，再见，Lydia，你们身上有我的影子，但谨记，不能一辈子活在他人的阴影之中。

I make my own luck , and I hope you’ll make yours.

 

1792.12.31

Shay Patrick Cormac

**Author's Note:**

> 新年一刀。  
> 以及AC维基和育碧自己的时间线BUG不是一天两天了……好些鳕鱼早年的设定都是瞎写的orz


End file.
